


Rose

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Colours, Gen, Pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink was a pretty colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

Pink was a pretty colour. Pink was the colour of his mamma's carnations she had on the dining table. Pink was the colour of his cheeks every time his mamma kissed him before he went to school.

When his mamma got sick, he sat in the Garrison's living room and watched films about salmon jumping in and out of the river. He bought pretty roses for her to replace the carnations she couldn't water anymore. He played a king in the school play, and even though his mamma couldn't come and watch he told her all about how he gave his queen a big ruby ring. When Sylvie came to the Garrison, they made a blanket fort out of her baby-pink blankets and sat and ate strawberry doughnuts and pink marshmallows. When the fair came to town he ate a huge candyfloss all to himself and spun around so much in the teacups he was nearly sick.

 _Pink's a girl colour,_ they told him. He told them it wasn't. It wasn't a girl or a boy colour.

It was  _his_ colour.


End file.
